1. Technical Field
This device is related to vehicle stop lights that are positioned on the rear of the vehicle to indicate to following traffic when the vehicle is stopping.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have all been based on the accepted brake light system currently used on motor vehicles. Typically, two brake lights are positioned on the rear surface of the vehicle and are actuated once the driver applies any pressure to the brake pedal. They normally are illuminated jointly and at the same intensity as long as the user's foot remains on the brake pedal.
Alternate brake light systems have been developed in which multiple lights come on in different sequences depending on the relative braking effort or degree of deceleration that is occurring. Such systems have used different colored lights also to indicate the degree of braking, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,753,769, 6,268,792, 7,002,459 and 7,019,632.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,753,769 a progressive slow stop signaling system is disclosed wherein a number of different colored light sets on a vehicle are illuminated to indicate relative speed of the vehicle at that time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,792 claims a progressive brake light gauge using an accelerometer actuating a plurality of lamps in response thereto in all or separate sequence illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,002,459 discloses a vehicle braking indicator that uses analysis of vehicle speed determined by engine revolution and progressive segment lighting associated therewith.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,632 a vehicle braking light system is disclosed in which signal activation braking and intended braking of the driver by actuating a portion of the light display in association therewith.